


By Firelight

by Jestana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation by firelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshirelife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/gifts).



> Yule gift, he gave me a choice of three prompts. This one is Thorin/Bilbo, fire. The idea of hobbits giving stars to their sweethearts at the end of Yule comes from a story by mithen. No beta.

When Thorin entered his rooms, he found them lit only by the fire in the fireplace, a single familiar figure seated on the worn rug before it. Quietly, for he'd removed his boots already, he crossed the room and sat down beside Bilbo. The hobbit didn't so much as stir. Thorin cast about for something to say and finally settled on something neutral. "I hope you've had a good Yule this year, even though we couldn't have matched the Shire celebrations."

"Mother always said the most important thing about Yule was spending time with your family and loved ones." Bilbo's voice was as quiet as Thorin's, his eyes focused on the dancing flames.

He nodded, his cheek throbbing as he remembered how hard she'd punched him right before hugging him tight. "Dwarves cherish family above all, whether it is blood or something else that binds us together."

"It is the same in the Shire, though we tend to have some sort of blood tie to each other, however distant." The corner of Bilbo's mouth quirked in a wry smile. "There are some branches of the family tree that I wish were more distant."

"The Sackville-Bagginses?" Delicacy wasn't Thorin's strong suit and he hoped Bilbo understood and forgave him for it.

The hobbit nodded, the firelight glinting on his curls. "Yes."

"If it is any comfort, you are already considered part of my family." Unspoken emotions made his voice gruff.

Finally, Bilbo turned to look at him, surprised pleasure spreading across his face. "It _is_ a comfort, indeed, to know that I have family so far from my home."

 _Perhaps home isn't as far as you think._ Clearing his throat, Thorin offered Bilbo a gift-wrapped box. "This is my Yule gift to you."

His gold-flecked green eyes wide, the hobbit accepted the box and opened it as carefully as he had the gifts from the other members of the Company. He drew in a breath when he lifted the lid of the wooden box. Nestled on a snowy white handkerchief was a brooch shaped like a star, crafted carefully from gold with emeralds set at each point and in the center. Slowly, Bilbo looked up at him, "Thorin--"

"You mentioned once that hobbits give stars made from paper or wood or even baked goods to their sweethearts on the last night of Yule Week," he spoke quickly before he could lose his nerve. "With this star, I give you my heart. I know I haven't always treated you well, especially when I was lost to the gold-madness, but somewhere along this journey, I fell in love with you. You are the bravest, most stubborn, most honourable person I've met. Without you, I'd have never reclaimed Erebor and neither will it be home to me if you leave."

He made himself stop talking before he made a complete arse of himself. Bilbo stared at him for a long moment, utterly silent. Finally, he gave a soft laugh. "Silly, stubborn, majestic dwarf. Of course I'll stay." He reached into his coat and produced a wrapped package, offering it to Thorin.

Accepting it, the king of Erebor carefully opened it and huffed out a laugh of his own. Bilbo had carved a star-shaped bead for him from a piece of oak and incised into the wood were his initials. Thorin smiled as he lifted his gaze back to his hobbit. "I love you, mizimith."

"I love you, too." Bilbo's eyes glittered with happy tears.

The next moment, Thorin had him in his arms, kissing him tenderly as the firelight danced and flickered over them.


End file.
